Lover and Times of Secrets
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: summary in the story...


This story will tell the tale of Ashly Ketchum and her friends, Hinata Hyuga-Uchiha, Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Konan, TenTen Hyuga, Temari Nara nee of the sand, Alison Stone, Kagome, Violet Ketchum and Lorie D.J. Their affairs with other mans and woman while married to their husband. Some will have children from these affairs and they will be raise with their half-brothers and half-sisters from their mother husband and other lovers. Their husbands are: Gaara of the Sand, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha(later), Pein Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Shino, Kurama , Kakashi Hakate and Hiei.

* * *

*(0) mean what age their parents where when they had their, more their mother age*

Ashly Ketchum ~ Gaara of the Sand

Their children: Marie(12),Gaara(15),Ami(15),Naruto(19),Alison(19),Ashly(19)

With Sasuke Uchiha:

Misty Water(12),Sakura Fire(12),Diamond(20),Sasuke(48)

With Naruto Uzumaki:

Adam(13),Eric(13),Nicole(13)

With Itachi Uchiha:

Itachi(16),Lily(16),Ash(18),Luna(18),Star(20)

With Kabuto:

Nicky(23),Faith(23)

With Orochimaru:

Oro(16-17 born Feb. 8),Ruby(16-17 born Feb 8),Derek(20)

With Yugi Moto:

Matt(15),Mary(16),Max(17),Maxie(18),Maxine(18)

With Hidan:

Ai Yuki(15-16 born Feb. 8),Ai(15-16 born Feb. 8)

With Deidara:

Serena(15-16 born Feb. 8)

With Sasori:

Hope(15-16 Feb. 8)

With Pein:

Heart(17),Pearl(17),Pein(50),Alice(50),Ali(50),Alison(50),Ai(50),Ashly(49)

With Hiei:

Jake(19),Ali(19)

With Kurama:

Rose(15),Marco(19)

* * *

Sakura Haruno ~ Naruto Uzumaki

their children:

Belle(12),Sakura(17),Naruto(17),Gaara(20),Ashly(20),Sasuke(20)

With Sasuke Uchiha:

Sami(15),Lucas(15),Sasuke(15)

With Gaara of the Sand:

Elizabeth(15),Jessica(15),Gaara(15)

With Itachi Uchiha:

Angel(16), Luna(16), John(16), Ai(16), Itachi(16)

* * *

Hinata Hyuga ~ Sasuke Uchiha

their children:

Melody(12),Hinata(17),Sasuke(17),Luke(17),Destiny(17),Harmony(17),Naruto(20),Ashly(20),

Gaara(20)

With Gaara of the Sand:

Elizabeth(15),Jessica(15),Gaara(15)

With Naruto Uzumaki:

Mary(15),Naruto(15)

With Itachi Uchiha:

Ali(16),Luna(16),Itachi(16)

* * *

Ino Yamanaka ~ Rock Lee

Their children:

Izzy(12),Rock(12),Ino(17),Lee(17)

* * *

Ash Ketchum ~ Kismae H.

Their children:

Katy(17),Alison(17)

With Leah:

Leah(12),Suzie(12)

With Sarah:

Sarah(10),Henry(11),John(16),Lisa(18)

* * *

Temari of the Sand ~ Shikamaru Nara

Their children:

Truth(15),Shika(15),True(16),Temari(20),Shikamaru(20)

* * *

TenTen ~ Neji Hyuga

Their children:

Tom(13),Trace(14),Ginny(16),Anne(16),Anna(16),Neji(18),TenTen(18)

* * *

Violet Ketchum

With Itachi Uchiha:

Josh(15),John(15),Jessica(15),Julie(15),Sapphire(22),Violet(25),Ankin(25),Andy(25),James(25),Itachi(24),Anna(24)

With Kakashi Hakate:

Crystal(17),Curtis(17),Ken(22),James(26),Kakashi Jr.(26)

With Sasuke Uchiha:

Mary(20),Maria(20),Julia(20),Sasuke(24)

* * *

Emily DarkClaw/DeathClaw ~ Kakashi Hakate

their children:

Tracy(25),Timmy(25),Tina(28),Kakashi Jr.(28),Leah(30),Gina(30)

* * *

Lorie D.J. ~ Hiei

their children:

Hiei(17),Lor(Star)(17)

With Sesshomaru:

Lorie(17),Sesshomaru(17)

* * *

Kagome H. ~ Kurama

their children:

Kurama(17),Kagome(Moon)(17)

With Sesshomaru:

Suzie(Susan)(14),Steve(14)

With Inuyasha:

Melissa(15),Inuyasha(16)

* * *

Alison Stone ~ Shino

their children:

Shino(17),Emma(17),Ariel(18)

With Gaara of the Sand:

Alison(15),Luke(15),Ichigo(16)(male),Ichigo(16)(female)

* * *

Konan ~ Pein

their children:

Rini(30),Pein(25),Serena(25)

With Itachi Uchiha:

Alice(25),Lily(25),Ai(25)

With Gaara of the Sand:

Abby(27),Tony(27)

* * *

Andy ~ Hidan

their children:

Ashly(25),Hope(25)

With Suzie:

Suzie(17),Andy(15)

With Susan:

James(20),Henry(20),Mary(25),Anna(25),Anne(25)

* * *

James Ketchum ~ unknown woman

their children:

Mia(13),Mai(13)

With Violet Ketchum:

Anna(23),Anne(23)

* * *

Ankin Ketchum ~ Emily Small

their children:

Andy(14),Emma(16),Henry(17),Alice(23),Anna(25)

* * *

Deidara ~ Olivia DeathClaw/DarkClaw ~ Sasori

With Sasori:

Hope(22),Sasori(22)

With Deidara:

Deidara(22),Olivia(22)

* * *

Make fun of this or say anything bad about it and you are dead meat.


End file.
